Totemo Itai Mondai
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: Mengapa begitu menyakitkan? Mengapa menyakitkan seperti ini? Dimalam hujan ini, apakah yang membuatku menderita hingga kehilangan kesadaran? Menyakitkan, sungguh menyakitkan. Tolong aku. / OOC. Not-bashing chara. Other warning inside! Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR?


.

.

.

.

* * *

**とても痛い問題**

—**Totemo Itai Mondai—**

(Masalah yang Sangat Menyakitkan.)

All of the characters belongs to Murakami Maki. No commercial profit taken. Dan nama produk yang sempat tidak sengaja disebutkan disini bukan milik saya!

**WARNING** : OOC. Gaje. Absurd. Pendek dan kekurangan deskripsi. Ide pasaran, jadi kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi. Dan mungkin ada yang bakal mengira ini bashing atau sejenisnya, tapi sejujurnya, ini cuma parody semata dan saya terlalu terbiasa untuk menumpahkan rasa cinta saya dalam bentuk nista begini :D #halah

Yang tidak suka, silakan tinggalkan tempat ini dengan tenang.

(Dan jangan tanya kenapa judulnya harus begitu. Koreksi jika salah.)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Taki benci situasi saat ini. Sungguh, ia sangat benci.

**CTAR!**

Malam hari. Hujan turun beserta kilatnya. Kombinasi klop untuk menambah deritanya malam ini. Beruntunglah tak mati lampu. Ia bersumpah ia akan mengutuk perusahaan PLN beserta seluruh manusia yang terkait didalamnya jika malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk mematikan listrik didaerah apartemennya.

Ia tak tahu kenapa. Entah malam yang terasa dingin, atau memang tubuhnya yang mendingin. Ah, kalau memang opsi kedua yang benar, ada kemungkinan AC yang tak berfungsi dengan baik.

**CTAR!**

Cahaya kilat yang menembus atmosfer malam, membuat ruangan sempat dipenuhi dengan warna putih dalam sekejap.

Pria berambut hitam itu sendiri tengah tergeletak dalam keadaan panas-dingin di atas sofa. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membunuh penderitaan ini. Namun semakin ia memikirkan caranya, semakin dalam pula rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang seakan-akan membius seluruh syaraf tubuhnya.

Seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya dengan perlahan, dalam hening.

Sementara ruangan apartemen tempatnya itu sekarang berantakannya bukan main-main. Baru saja sang pemilik menghamburkan isinya karena ia mencari sesuatu yang menurutnya dapat meredakan—bila mungkin, MELENYAPKAN—rasa sakit ini. Tetapi nihil. Tak satupun yang ada. Ibarat mereka sudah berkonspirasi untuk melarikan diri sebelum ditemukan oleh sang pemilik.

Maka dari itulah, ia sekarang merasa sakit kepala.

Oh, sepertinya vertigonya kambuh. Disamping rasa sakit yang sekarang mulai membakar dirinya itu.

**CTAR!**

Pokoknya, jika ia tak dapat menemukan benda itu, ia akan mati. MATI. Ia lebih memilih mati daripada harus menanggung penderitaan ini. Sungguh!

Taki putus asa.

Ah, menelan air saja rasanya tak mampu. Indera perasanya tiba-tiba lumpuh. Indera penglihatannya mengabur, indera pendengarannya menuli, dan indera penciumannya menguap. Dan seperti ada batu yang menyumbat pernapasannya sehingga membuatnya kesulitan dalam bernapas.

Mungkin ini hanya halusinasinya saja. Taki seperti melihat ada sesosok yang berdiri didepannya. Berjubah hitam, berbadan tinggi besar, dan mengangkat sebuah sabit besar yang seakan ingin membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian dengan kejam. Dan seringai jahanam tertancap jelas diwajah tanpa matanya.

... euh, itu terlalu _horror_. Kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia kini tengah sendiri—tanpa ditemani oleh seseorang, seekor, atau sesosok seperti yang ia bayangkan. Itu hanya ilusi belaka yang tercipta bagaikan fatamorgana.

Padahal sebenarnya Taki berharap ada malaikat yang turun. Persetan, malaikat kematian juga boleh. Yang penting, mereka bisa membebaskannya dari labirin kesengsaraan ini! SEGERA!

SESEORANG, TOLONG DIA!

**CTAR!**

Untungnya Taki masih memiliki angka persen baterai nyawa untuk meraih ponselnya sendiri diatas meja, menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi seseorang yang bersedia mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

Nama pertama yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah Ma-_kun_. Jadi awalnya ia ingin menelepon sobatnya itu.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, tangan itu dalam sekejap kehilangan kekuatannya. Dan menjatuhkan ponsel itu ke atas permukaan lantai dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

Duh, semoga saja ponselnya itu masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Tangan itu memegangi diri pemiliknya—ia meringis, dengan kedua alis saling bertautan merasakan sakit itu semakin membuatnya terbakar. Seperti lilin yang perlahan meleleh seiring api yang mentransformasikannya menjadi lelehan putih dibawahnya.

**CTAR!**

(Taki mengutuk kilat yang dari tadi terus berbunyi mengagetkannya.)

Ingin rasanya ia menangis sekarang.

Tetapi ia tahan. TAHAN. Dia masih punya harapan! Kalau saja ia masih mampu untuk bangkit dan mengambil benda penyelamat satu-satunya itu saat ini, ia pasti dapat terselamatkan. Pasti. Demi seluruh angka gelindingan yang ada didalam rekening banknya.

Taki mencoba untuk bertahan.

Tangan kirinya berusaha merayap ke bawah sofa, secara tak langsung melibatkan bagian tubuh atasnya untuk ikut bergerak mengikuti. Telapak tangan meraba-raba permukaan lantai dengan gemetar, ibarat lantai telah berubah menjadi lautan api.

**CTAR!**

Tepat saat tangannya menangkap sebuah permukaan yang menonjol yang ternyata adalah ponselnya, sebuah panggilan berdering melalui ponsel itu.

Dan bagaikan mendapat kekuatan misterius, Taki tiba-tiba mampu menarik tangannya dengan segera, dan menjawab panggilan itu tanpa melihat siapa pelaku dibaliknya.

"Yo, Tacchi."

Ah, itu sepertinya suara Ma-_kun_.

Semoga panjang umurnya.

"Eh, jangan marah, _man_. Cuma bercanda. Mau mengetes, soalnya dari tadi sinyal gangguan sih. Hehehe..."

Mungkin Taki yang normal akan langsung mendesis, mengatakan betapa Ma-_kun_ sudah mengganggu malamnya yang tenang dan damai. Seperti yang terjadi dimalam-malam sebelumnya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak. Ia malah sangat bersyukur karena pertolongan itu datang ditengah penderitaannya. Ah, bagaikan senter didalam kegelapan.

Tapi sekarang masalahnya adalah—ia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara bicara. Gagu mendadak. Pita suaranya bagai lenyap dibawa angin hujan dimalam hari. Bagai senter didalam kegelapan yang kehabisan baterai.

**CTAR!**

"Halo? Tacchi?" Tentu saja Ma-_kun_ akan kebingungan, karena mendadak Tacchi-nya menjadi orang bisu. Dan kemudian dia salah paham. "Err... jangan marah. Akan segera kututup teleponnya—"

"—nggu!"

"Hah? Ada apa, Tacchi? Suaramu serak sekali."

Duh, susah sekali ingin berbicara saja. Suara yang keluar malah seperti suara khas tokoh singa di kebanyakan kartun fabel. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dalam gelombang derita, seiring frekuensi suara yang ia keluarkan.

Tapi jika tidak sekarang, KAPAN LAGI DIA AKAN MENDAPAT PERTOLONGAN? MENUNGGU TELUR AYAM MENETAS DULU, GITU?!

KELAMAAN, KALENG!

"Khh... Ma-_kun_..."

"Hah?"

"Ma-_kun_... tolong..."

"Tolong apa?" Sialnya, Ma-_kun_ sedang dalam ketidak-pekaannya. "Ah, SMS aja gih."

Telepon diputus, dan harapan Taki pun pupus.

Euhm, bukan begitu. Maksudnya, harapannya untuk minta tolong lewat telepon pun gagal. Tetapi dia masih bisa mengirim SMS kok.

Oh, iya. Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi...

Dengan energi yang masih tersisa, Taki berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Mengetikkan beberapa kalimat didalam layar ponselnya, kemudian mengirimkannya kepada Ma-_kun_ sebelum akhirnya dia kehilangan atas kesadarannya sendiri—

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Ma-_kun_, antarkan Adem Sari."_

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada kemungkinan bahwa Taki menderita penyakit panas-dalam yang menyerang tenggorokannya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.TAMAT.**

(dengan sangat tidak _awesome_)

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : Saya tahu itu sangat absurd. Soalnya gak tahu apa lagi yang harus ditulis setelah sekian lama hiatus orz /jangantanyakenapaadaAdemSaridiJepang/ Om Taki, saya nulis ginian bukan karena benci yaa, _peace_. Cuma iseng :D

Kalau sudah membaca, mungkin sudah ada niatan mau memberikan review? *blinkblink*


End file.
